


電競 段子01

by RRRRrq



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRRRrq/pseuds/RRRRrq
Summary: 搬家，舊文重發





	電競 段子01

**Author's Note:**

> 搬家，舊文重發

數字與數字間劇情無相關。

 

*****

 

01

韓王浩死在石像群時，LZ還是有點鬧騰的，蔣范賢第一個開唸，金鍾仁一聲什麼啊你是人嗎，金東河郭寶成開始笑，但因為在比賽，所以大家也就這樣便過。

SKT那邊就不一樣了，因為是敵方選手操作失誤，所以他們依舊是一陣靜默。只有裴俊植淡淡的說了聲：「……什麼？」

上路繼續對線，打野繼續遊走，中路繼續吃兵，下路繼續換血，輔助繼續插眼。

觀眾在笑，因為笑得太大聲，姜善久突然就笑了出來，不是很誇張，就是麥克風傳出一陣氣音的那種。他一笑，朴義真的嘴角也彎了起來。

在觀眾笑聲退去後，李在宛突然開口。

「他有時候會那樣呢。」

沒有人再說話。

 

02

韓王浩被嘉文關住時，郭寶成豪不遲疑的開R把對方兩人掃出去，成功救下韓王浩。

說實在的，那樣的豪不猶豫真的有點讓人心跳加速。

「但哥你卻把人往我身上踢呢。」

「那不是…給你送頭嘛……」

「哥你良心不會痛嗎？」

「不是啊！你那時候怎麼會在那裡嘛！我不踢我就要死啦！」

「我去那裡是要給你支援啊！是我的錯嗎？」

「啊不管啦不管！」

金東河看著吵鬧的中野，涼涼的補一句：「是奴隸的話就要感恩戴德的接下主人的賞賜。」

雷霆雨露，均是聖恩。

郭寶成還想說什麼，但韓王浩耍賴捂起耳朵划回自己座位上，他開了開口，看了眼韓王浩沒有表情的側臉，突然又想到其實他們認識也才沒多少天，就這樣肆無忌憚的說對方如何，不知道妥不妥當。

王浩雖然是那樣，但畢竟是哥哥，他不知道再深入下去會不會踩到韓王浩的底線，小打小鬧不熟的人也能做，但鬧久了會不會不耐煩，沒人說得準。

郭寶成聳聳肩，開了遊戲要等，一邊隨意瀏覽網路，突然右手就被抓住，他回頭就看見那個耍賴的沒一點哥哥風範的人盯著他。

韓王浩都是那樣的。如果他滑手機不看你都還好，當他抬起眼同你說話的時候，若他非要把黑的說成白，那你還能怎麼辦？你只能認了。

這種人，天生能指鹿為馬。

從前他不是不認識韓王浩，這圈子雖大，但爬到他們那樣高度的人沒多成那樣，彼此認識，也一起拍過宣傳片。夏季賽那會兒，他想認識李相赫，對其他人沒那麼多關注，當時一起拍片只記得長得好看的他黏著鍾仁哥范賢哥，還有意外的李相赫其實很健談。

他健談，愛開玩笑，還愛笑。特別在韓王浩靠近時，李相赫的活潑又更上一層。

彼時不覺特別，後來遇上了才知道不一樣。那天韓王浩從門外進來，身邊陪著監督跟鍾仁哥，小小的臉埋在毛融融的連帽外套裡，他舉起手摘下帽子，一雙眼乾淨的特別清晰。

他往自己身上看，然後對大家笑說：『大家好。』

他依稀記得文宇燦躲在金東河後面，說了一句：『哇…真的好帥啊。』

可能是太緊張，那句話其實很大聲，大到韓王浩都聽見的，那時大家都笑了，本來就小的眼睛彎成弦月，裡頭水光瀲灩。

跟現在一樣。

「寶成，陪我雙排吧～」

 

03

比賽的畫面一直傳到休息室，金正均嘴裡輕輕唸著。

「這裡應該要插眼的。」  
「這個路線會被看到的。」  
「這裡可以做更好的。」

裴性雄拿著筆塗塗寫寫。

「王浩啊……」

裴性雄突然抬頭，不知道該不該提，賽前在走廊那邊冒出頭頻頻往這邊張望的孩子。

他和那位打野認識但不熟，所有對他的認知來自其他人口中的敘述。

據以前的採訪得知他是韓王浩的榜樣；據翻譯的說法是很體貼的人；據善久的說法是個什麼都好的人；據相浩的說法是個沒哥哥樣的人；據俊植的說法是很讓人頭痛的人；據義真的說法是個任性的人；據在宛的說法是不懂欣賞冬天可愛的人；據相赫的說法就是隻猴子。

他們不知道的是，在他們說這些話時，他們都笑得彷彿世界上沒有更溫柔的事物了。

韓王浩在走廊的盡頭朝他張望，對上眼的那一刻侷促的猛眨眼睛，然後恭恭敬敬的對他鞠躬，然後又消失。

可能是裴性雄自己也是那種人，他總覺得有些可惜沒能做為一個教練和韓王浩共事，他感覺自己會不自覺的很疼那孩子。

是個很敏感善良的人。

 

*****

 

20171205


End file.
